


Finally Quiet

by 1JettaPug



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Paranoia, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all the noise he noticed first. </p><p>Always there was some sound, some little vibration wiggling through the air and digging its way into his audios. </p><p>Perhaps he could have handled them better if it weren't for the fact that every little sound was a negative one. </p><p>There was always noise… Too much noise, and he couldn't take it anymore. He had to make it stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a dark writing, and as much as I love Red Alert, I find it so easy to write these kinds of things with him in it. I have a longer second chapter coming up in a day or so, so this is just a nice little intro.

He had felt it for quite a long time. It had crept into his processor, and nowadays it felt as if something- someone- was caressing him into a downward spiral. He didn’t want this to be slow… If this was going to happen to him, he wished it would be fast.

It wasn’t.

It was all the noise he noticed first. Always there was some sound, some little vibration wiggling through the air and digging its way into his audios. Perhaps he could have handled them better if it weren't for the fact that every little sound was a negative one. There was always noise… Too much noise, and he couldn't take it anymore. He had to make it stop.

One night, he woke up and couldn't stop screaming. Unintelligible roaring ripping its way from his throat, because he had to make them stop. Anything to make the voices stop. His optics happened to rest on his gun pointed at his helm and the screaming went silent. This had to stop…!

He sought help multiple times. All his therapists shot him down after learning what they were dealing with. He lost hope after a while. The decent continued deeper and deeper into his processor.

Then he met someone who was actually willing to help him, willing to forgive anything he might do in his condition. Rung; his name was Rung. The nicest, most gentle mech that he’d ever met. Rung took his time asking questions and forgiving him when he didn’t tell the whole truth at first. It was just that he had to learn how to trust him; he had to make sure Rung was real and not a part of his condition.

Centuries flew by, and his condition had been stabilized to say the least. He was still troubled, and still sought his therapist out, but he was better than he had been in a very long time.

Then the Lost Light happened…

Then the Sparkeater…

Then he panicked…!

That night he saw one of the most dangerous mechs in existence was the same night that all those years- all those centuries- came crashing back down on him. He stared at death, and he swore it blinked back at him repeating those same words, _“Kill me… Kill me… Kill me…”_ it was almost like he was begging for death.

He couldn’t take it! He saw too much, and now he was going to pay for it! The voices! The voices were coming! Oh Primus! Oh Primus, what could he do!? What could he do!?!? He could- maybe- he didn’t know!!

Rung…!

He had to share this with Rung. If anyone knew what to do and how to help him it was his-

All the hope was shot out of him right there. Rung was all but dead. He had no head and no way of talking to him.

He sat down on the floor and covered his optics. Everything was dying around him…! The ship, the crew, him…!

He choked back a sob. What could he do? He knew what he could do… He could be free… Free from it all…

He pulled a blade from his subspace, glancing over the metal before raising it to his neckcables. He breathed in, then out.

“Oh, oh Rung…!” He whispered quietly. “I can’t do this…! I’m not like you… I not like the others. I’m- I’m tired, Rung.” He looked the other way. “I need to rest for a bit…!”

A small cut was heard amongst the voices, and then-

Then…

It was finally quiet.


End file.
